<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty ass, you foul by idontunderstand_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757045">Dirty ass, you foul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing'>idontunderstand_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SawRex Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Flirting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Language, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Public Humiliation, Saw Gerrera is a flirty bastard, SawRex - Freeform, Sexual Humor, and a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw: Dirty ass, you foul. </p><p>Rex: Wtf did you put in my sprite!? </p><p>Yes, I’m tired and no, I’m not sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SawRex Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty ass, you foul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mando'a Translation:</p><p>Dik'ut: Idiot<br/>Cyare: Beloved<br/>Utreekov: Fool</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training was hard that day on Rex. The Onderonian rebels were making poor results on the droid poppers exercise even after four rotations and his own dik’ut cyare spending the whole time rage quitting and cursing at damn poppers for just existing. Now, here he was on a break with Saw, who was laying on the rock they were sharing next to him, as he pulled out his canteen from his belt.</p><p>“Saw, you need to actually try during the practice,” He sighed, unscrewing the cap. Saw just smirked at him and looked back at the sky, though his eyes were still on him. He just rolled his eyes at that cocky personality of his as he brought the water to his lips. Luckily, it was still cold and it felt great to have some liquid in his system. He audibly sighed at that as he looked down at Saw, who’s eyes had darken as he chuckled quietly at him. “<em> What </em>?”</p><p>“Damn, you’re really dirty.” He muttered fondly, looking him up and down with hunger behind his blue eyes.</p><p>He looked down at his cantine then back to his utreekov of a lover with a disgusted look. <em> Did he </em>-?</p><p>“What did you put in my canteen? Choose your next words <em> extremely </em> carefully.” He warned, giving his “captain” voice.</p><p>“I...” He started laughing as he stammered over his words. His face. “I-i...”</p><p>“I what, <em> Gerrera </em>?” He asked, looking to his cantine then Saw again. “I swear if you hide booze in my kriffing canteen again I’ll-”</p><p>He sat up quickly, face going stern. He sat closer, practically whispering in his ear. He had one hand on his shoulder to keep him there and listen for his reason. </p><p>“<em> Captain </em>, I came in that damn bottle which you dumbass drank without a question.” He muttered flatly, smirking still.</p><p>He turned to face the damn bastard, his face in that <em> kriffing </em> smirk. He sat up slowly as Saw just letting him go and laying back onto the rock with a smile still on his face. This man who took his virginity, flirts with him at every moment, and <em> cuddles </em> him after sex. And what did this fucking bastard did? He came into his canteen as a joke.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>, Saw!?” He shouted out, the other rebel’s on break looking at them. He brought up his canteen and poured out what water was in there onto Saw’s chest then dropped the metal canteen on him. The bottle bounced on his chest as looked up at him with genuine confusion.</p><p>“It was a joke, Rex! I didn’t, I didn’t cum in your canteen!” He pleaded, quickly getting up to follow him as he walked away. He heard Saw’s men giggle like cadets at their leader saying he didn’t cum in his “friend’s” canteen. His face was red as he made his way to the shooting range, pulling one of his pistols out. He was still following him, pleading and begging him forgiveness.</p><p>“Not now, <em> Gerrera </em>.” He warned. Readying his blaster at the target dummy, a deactivated battle chanker. Saw just sighed, standing beside him with his pleading eyes waiting for him to calm down. He shot the hand of the seppie, then it’s chest, and finally it’s head. Twice. He just brought his other pistol and continued to shoot as Saw opened mouth to speak over the blaster fire.</p><p>“Rexy, I’m sorry and,” He said, shouting over the constant fire. “I just wanted to make you blush hard.”</p><p>“Well, you clearly didn’t.” He shouted back, his tone full of annoyance.</p><p>“What can I do to make it up to you?” He asked.</p><p>“Let me stun you for a bit and properly show you how throw a droid popper and I forgive for your stupid joke, deal?”</p><p>“Deal!” He agreed quickly. They looked back to the droid, who was scorched and on the ground in pieces, and laughed at the sight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“This wasn’t what I agreed to, Rexy!”</p><p>He laughed at the sight of his still stunned lover having a pair of binders keeping his hands behind his back. His face was flushed dark crimson, embarrassed at being tied up and forced to just watching him.</p><p>“When you have to throw the popper, remember to twist your hand with your throwing motion. Like this,” He said, plucking another popper from his jetpack and demonstrating the motion. “See, easy.”</p><p>“You're a devil.” Saw fondly sighed.</p><p>“Remember when you run into the motion, end on your left foot and start on your left foot.” He explained, repeating the motion for him to watch. He moved slowly to make his point that Saw wasn’t in control at the motion and only could watch. Saw just looked at him, his face in a frown as he watched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No regrets and get sleep people</p><p>Don't be me at 5am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>